This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus of controlling when a user, such as a teenager accesses the Internet or a telephone.
Typically in the prior art access to the Internet can be achieved by simply clicking on an icon such as a Windows Internet Explorer (TRADEMARKED) icon. A telephone is typically used by simply picking up a receiver and dialing a telephone number. A teenager may spend hours on the Internet or the telephone. There is a need to restrict such access.
The present invention in at least one embodiment allows a parent to limit the time a user, such as a teenager, spends on the Internet or on a telephone. In one form of the present invention an Internet access device or telecommunications access device is provided which allows an administrator (or parent) to set an amount of time per day that a user can access the Internet or use a telephone. The Internet access device can be the same as or can be termed a type of telecommunications access device.
The Internet access or telecommunications device may be permanently connected to two telecommunications lines, which may be two telephone cords. For the Internet case, one of the telecommunication lines may be electrically connected to a port of a computer processor and the other telecommunications line may be electrically connected to a port of an Internet port (such as a telephone jack). For the telephone case, one of the telecommunications lines may be electrically connected to a telephone base and one of the telecommunications lines may be electrically connected to a telephone handset.
The Internet access or telecommunications access device may include a keypad, which allows the user to enter a user code. The user code may permit the user to access the Internet or use a telephone, if an amount of time has not expired.
The Internet access device or telecommunications access device may include a display, which dynamically displays the amount of time that the user has remaining to access the Internet for a particular day. The Internet access or telecommunications access device may include a display, which displays the amount of time per day that the user has to access the Internet or use a telephone.
The present invention in various embodiments also discloses a method comprising steps setting an amount of time per day that a user can access the Internet or use a telephone. The amount of time per day may be set via an Internet access device or telecommunications access device that is permanently electrically connected to two telecommunication lines which may be telephone cords. For the Internet case, the first telecommunications line may be electrically connected to a port of a computer processor and the second telecommunications line may be electrically connected to a port of an Internet port, which may be a telephone communications jack. The method may include dynamically displaying the amount of time that the user has remaining to access the Internet for a particular day. The method may include displaying the amount of time per day that the user has to access the Internet.